Trysting
by Obsessed Lass
Summary: Myriad shades of togetherness. Genres vary from drabble to drabble.
1. Maybe more than animal

She looked at him, her gaze intense as he lay on the bed in an unsightly angle, softly snoring while rivulets of dribble stained the formless pillow. The resulting picture was immensely unattractive, as if intended to make any outburst of desire spontaneously wither away.

Yet all she could think of was how she wanted to be over him, underneath him, inflaming, infiltrating his senses with all that was her, burrowing downdowndown until all skin between them dissolved away.

She wanted to sear her whole being upon his.

Perhaps that was when she realized she wanted much much more than claiming his burnished skin.


	2. It was all yellow

As she languidly drifted into the world of consciousness, the sun engulfed her senses. Yellow breathing leisuredly upon her skin, yellow splayed against the pillow entwined with rose, yellow filtering into the room through hazy curtains. The earthy scent of yellow all over her flesh, mingled beyond distinction with her own breath. She felt like a dot encompassed in a universe of gold.


	3. Ravenous and empty

Time didn't make them fall in love even more; it only made them lonely.

Sakura vainly tried to stifle the primal sounds emanating from her being as Naruto thrust into her in rough, jarring strokes. Her violent cries could have ripped off the mouldy wallpaper from the sin immured walls of their hotel room.

The ambience of their meeting place mirrored their trysts - sordid, shameless, unredeemed by any noble ideas like love.

They might have been in love once, but all that lay insensate under the devouring aspect of jadedness.

It was sex, impure and far from simple.

Their rings teethed themselves on their shimmering yards of flesh.

They didn't even bother to pretend.


	4. Breakbreakbreak

It wasn't lust.

Oh _no_.

It was something much greater, all-consuming, terrible.

They didn't just unclothe the other; they undressed each other's souls, peeling off layers of flesh and bone and impotent rage till they had burrowed their way with their claws to that most secret not-place but still more real than any tangible matter.

It was then when they possessed each other so completely that paltry yards of skin and convention dissolved into nothingness.

As they writhed and convulsed, sublime and eerily similar to glittering water snakes coiled beyond determination, all stony notions of duty and obligations and right and wrong sloughed off like dead skin.

As the bed screamed its staccato score, heaven and earth collapsed into a wretched, wretched unity.

 _Becoming one ruptured like no other._


	5. Ghosts

Sometimes when they make love, there's a third presence lingering on the sheets.

The pale man-boy has haunted eyes.

He lets them touch him however they like. He lies quiet, snake-like when they scourge his blanched flesh with tongue and teeth, lovingly, viciously.

(Their touch reeks of promise).

Those nights the room feels unbearably hot.

It's rare, but sometimes he smiles.


	6. Absolute

He'd long loved her with his eyes, his heart. He'd loved her in boisterous mirth, in the silence of solitude.

Now he loves her with lips and limber flesh, in sweet sin and sweat, breathless sounds permeating the space like perfume. His touch dances across her skin making delirious music. It's rapturous. Ravenous.

There's nothing else left to love her with.


	7. What the water gave me

She is like water, her body's shape the shape of my body. Not fitting puzzle pieces but a mirror image. The water goddess who covers my skin with her skin like a translucent patina. When we're together, she is not there, nor I. Only a bottomless glass of water where you don't know which contains which.

I finger her scars, the beautiful asymmetry of seaweeds. So often I have lost myself looking over those vast waters, scared of not finding my heart reflected back. But now when I plumb those fathomless depths, I shiver even more. She's endless, oysters infinitely embedded into one another. I do not dream of finding the elusive pearl, though. That she led me by my hands to her secret wonderland is enough. The drowned treasure is a myth. The magic is in the floating. Gravity dies for a while as I immerse myself in her.

I don't wish to possess her. There's no such 'I' really. It started dissolving long ago. There's just something throbbing, amorphous, fire and water at once. We bleed into each other. Together, we burn.

 _P.S. Just assume for a moment Naruto is super eloquent, yeah? Or at least Kurama is!_


End file.
